Bye
by Rosas-Sampaguita-Luzviminda
Summary: Wu had already lost a lot of people over the course of his life... Please note that this is another one of those "wake up, you gotta write this, Gie!" stories.


**Gie-chan: *slowly creeps out behind a wall.* Just uploading something before going into battle tomorrow...I'll be fine…one of my teachers told me to use my chakra.**

 **...uh, how do you do that exactly?**

 **Please remember that I had this idea when I was still sort of asleep but aware, like a quarter-asleep. I produce some pretty random ideas sometimes in that state…**

 **Disclaimer: Everything here, the characters, settings, seasons, a reference to a favorite story of mine, etc, I do not own. Well, except for that one Fan Character. And the cover.**

* * *

Wu seems to have some sort of curse on him.

Well, not exactly a curse, but unfortunate events would constantly happen to most, if not all, his loved ones.

He kept losing them.

It's one of the downsides of having an unnaturally long life due to being the son of the First Spinjitzu Master. You'd outlive those you love.

He had certainly outlived several important people in his life…

* * *

The first one was also the first friend he ever made, someone who wasn't his older brother. There had been a couple of accounts that had depicted him meeting his friend around the time when the First Spinjitzu Master was still around.

One of the accounts were written by the friend herself, who had a passion for writing...and an obession with tea.

Perhaps that is where that trait of his came from? He did seem to take more interest in that beverage after meeting her.

They had met in Jamanakai Village, the village along the mountain range of the Mountains of Impossible Height. It was also the nearest village to the Monastery of Spinjitzu at the time, which meant that he would often visit her since she moved there.

Time went on, and it had appeared that Wu started to have feelings for her. That would also make her his first love, not Misako.

Eventually, he decided to confess his feelings for her on the day she would return from her two day trip.

But destiny just loves to screw with our family.

Wu had been expecting her and waited at the entrance of the village for a whole day until she and her mother returned. But they didn't until the next day.

That was when he was struck with horrible news.

Yes, as it turns out, she had passed.

When her mother returned alone on their cart, he knew something was wrong, but he hadn't expected this. Her mother told him what happened, that she was fatally wounded by a grundle, trying to protect someone.

He returned home, devastated, wishing to be left alone in his room.

* * *

A few years after that, our father started to weaken. He knew his time was almost up.

The First Spinjitzu Master had made his own tomb, filled with riddles and traps. He took something with him, but those memories are becoming more blurry as to what it was.

He left his sons with his staff and a scroll, the latter which would eventually be misplaced for about a century or so.

It was a sad night when he said his final goodbye, to us and Ninjago. His final day.

...err, night.

He departed to his final resting spot, that of which has never been found to this day.

* * *

Many years later, he decided to become a sensei and started his training. After being officially a sensei, he had found a young boy, who was a decendant of an elemental master of wind.

He had been training him for a while, also growing quite fond of him, considering the child as his own and had high hopes for him.

Unfortuantely, his hopes were a little too high and it ended with Morro leaving to prove his worth.

Wu waited for Morro's return as well, leaving the monastery gates open. He never did come back.

But that doesn't mean they never met again. The last time they met, it was in the Forest of Tranquility. He still didn't want to come back.

Eventually, the boy had been a victim of a curse where his soul will be banished upon death and was led to his demise in the Caves of Despair.

The ghost of his first pupil becoming imprisoned in the Cursed Realm.

It would appear that Wu has been blaming himself for that loss.

* * *

Over the years, he learned to cope with these things, keeping a calm composure on the outside, but on the inside, I know he still regrets the things he did, but he still tries to look to the present and do what he can.

Wu had already met and lost many people.

Most through the war fought against the Serpentine warriors.

But that didn't stop him from leading the Elemental Alliance and the warriors of Ninjago alongside his dear brother.

The war had been won after Jamanakai Village was taken back from the hands of the Serpentine led by the Anacondrai.

By that time, our numbers had decreased, many lost in the battlefield along with several elemental masters.

* * *

Around a few decades later, Wu was informed that Ray, his best friend, went missing along with his wife.

His most trusted friend was never found, their children believing that they died, as well as the other villagers in Ignacia, and after a while, he himself believed it too. But he still had that little bit of hope that they're still alive and well, just not in sight.

* * *

A few years passed, he had gathered the current generation of the Main Elemental Masters, trained them to be ninja and the new masters of spinjitzu.

They fought many battles together, one of them leaving him inside the Great Devourer.

He got out eventually, but I still do not know how he could still drink his tea that he had with him at that time. It was utterly strange.

...Well, he does tend to show strange behavior from time to time...

Anyway, during those few years of training them, he had essencially become somewhat of a father figure to them. He even took care of his nephew when his brother couldn't be there for him. A couple of the boys, I believe, didn't have their parents anymore.

It was quite sad, really. He'd promise the White Ninja's father that he will take care of him after his passing.

But in an effort to save Ninjago from the Overlord, Zane used up all his energy, and at the same time, was slowly being ripped apart by the Golden Armor while they can do nothing but watch from afar.

* * *

Wu was somewhat lucky this time.

As it turns out, his student survived the explosion, but his other students found out he was being held captive by my former teacher, Master Chen.

They entered a tournament, managed to all be reunited.

However, it was short-lived.

Chen completed his spell to make him and his cult to become Anacondrai and escaped to Ninjago. That was when he started yet another Serpentine War.

Secrets were uncovered, Wu being told of his unsigned letter being intercepted, and leading to Misako falling for me instead. An argument arose between the brothers, the younger one feeling too betrayed to listen to his brother.

The last time he would ever see his brother was when I was to be cursed in an effort to release the former Anacondrai Generals to stop the War.

As I was about to enter the Cursed Realm, I cast my family one last glance, and asked for my brother to forgive me.

The Second Serpentine War ended, only costing a single soul.

And Wu losing another loved one...

Me.

* * *

 **Gie-chan: Well...uh…**

 **...I kinda miss Garmy...**

 **Tell me what you guys think and I might get back to you when I get home from school.**

 **Love you all, stay safe, bye!**

 **(I seriously have to get my eyes checked. I thought the movie was coming out in the Philippines on 21, but it was actually 27, *sob*)**


End file.
